During surgery there are many times that a surgeon would like to identify tissue properties in order to make better decisions about cutting, removing, and sewing tissue. This identification can be based on optical measurements using endoscopes or direct visuals. The identification can also be by palpating the tissue and determining its mechanical properties. Alternatively electrical properties can be used to test tissue properties. One example of such need is that of colon surgery.